Esos momentos
by angel-Utau
Summary: Todos tenemos ciertos momentos en los que hacemos el ridículo, en los que nos hundimos y en los que somos ciegos. Rin Okumura no es la excepción. Este conjunto de drabbles paeticipa en la actividad Mes de apreciación del foro "Mar de joyas escondidas"
1. ¿Victoria?

**Dissclaimer:** Blue exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato, solo me pertenecen estas historias.

 **Dissclaimer dos:** Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el Mes de apreciación de el foro "Mar de joyas escondidas".

 **Drabble 1:** _acción- Festival de invierno_

* * *

-¿Iremos verdad?

Yukio suspiró per décima vez en lo que llevaba de tarde. Desde que empezó diciembre, Rin había estado insistiendo en ir al festival de invierno, y estaba al borde de un ataque.

-Te recuerdo que estás en periodo de vigilancia por el Vaticano, no es seguro que salgas a la calle con tantos civiles; es un milagro que te hayan dejado suelto en la academia. De todos modos, si alguien tiene que acompañarte para garantizar tu seguridad esa es Shura, no yo. Ve y háblalo con ella.

-Ya lo he hablado con ella y ha aceptado.

A Yukio le entró un tic en la ceja.

-Entonces qué haces preguntándome a mí.

El tic de su ceja aumentó cuando Rin sonrió de oreja a oreja, y ese algo que le quemaba por dentro tenía ganas de pegarle suavemente en la cabeza, con un martillo.

-Es que quiero que estemos todos. Shura, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima, Suguro, Koneko, y solo faltas tú por aceptar.

Yukio se preguntó si es que la fuerza de voluntad de esos chicos era muy débil (ya que a excepción de Shiemi ninguno había puesto buena cara a la propuesta de su hermano) o es que Rin tenía una fuerza de voluntad excesiva.

-No. Tengo mucho trabajo, si ya vas a ir con tus amigos no me necesitas allí. Ve con ellos y pásalo bien.

-Aún quedan dos días, Yukio ¡Lograré que vayas a ese festival!

Once suspiros. Iban a ser cuarenta y ocho horas muy largas.

-Ya te he dicho que no.

Pero Rin Okumura destacaba por ser tenaz, ante todo cabezota, obstinado, empecinado... Lograría que Yukio fuese al festival y nada ni nadie podría impedírselo.

-¡Achus!

Rin agarró un pañuelo antes de que nada viscoso cayese sobre la colcha, se sonó la nariz y tiró el pañuelo a la papelera, ya a rebosar de virus. Volvió a recostarse en la cama y con cuidado de no marearse, giró la cabeza hacia el reloj de su mesilla; aún faltaban tres horas para la siguiente toma de jarabe.

El ruido de una silla arrastrándose llamó su atención. Yukio se había levantado de su escritorio y se encaminaba hacia la puerta con una bufanda en la mano.

-Bueno, me voy. Te he dejado otra botella de agua para las pastillas de la noche y gelatina en una bolsa fría por si te entra hambre.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Al festival.- se giró con medio cuerpo fuera del cuarto.- Te traeré una máscara de oni. No te esfuerces mucho. Adiós.

Cerró la puerta dejando a Rin solo en la habitación.

-Traidor- después de todo lo que había insistido su hermano iba a ir al festival sin él ¡Sin él! Aunque, por otro lado el objetivo era convencer a Yukio de ir, y la gripe que lo había tumbado en cama no lo había impedido, sin importar como se viese Rin había ganado. -Bueno, al menos tengo gelatina y una máscara de oni gratis.

Bueno, no todo iban a ser malas noticias.

* * *

 _No sé qué narices es esto, pero es todo lo que he podido conseguir en dos horas y con dolor de cabeza por intentar leerme todo lo que hay publicado de "Magi" en una tarde (grave error porque no me he enterado de todo por querer ver qué pasaba con Hakuryuu... Tendré que empezar de nuevo T.T)._

 _He perdido la cuenta de los borradores para este drabble, pero el tiempo se agotaba y no tenía nada, así que mejor esto que nada(?)._

 _Y nada más._

 _Voy a por un paracetamol._

 _Ah sí. Muchos kisses y gracias por leer (aunque no sé si mejor debería pediros disculpas)._


	2. Recuerdos en la lluvia

**Dissclaimer:** Blue exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato, solo me pertenece esta historia.

 **Drabble 2:** Rated T

* * *

El olor a tierra mojada inundaba todo el lugar, se colaba en sus sentidos intentando, sin éxito, difuminar los recuerdos, pero en su cabeza todo se repetía: el aroma metálico de la sangre, sus manos teñidas de rojo, y el peso sobre su cuerpo.

Tenía la mirada perdida en el jardín de la academia, la lluvia lo empapaba todo y el ruido de las gotas cayendo sobre el porche en el que se encontraba ahogaba el de su respiración. Mientras que la tormenta se desataba frente a sus ojos sus pensamientos se retorcían en la culpabilidad.

 _¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué había ocurrido todo aquello? ¿Había sido por esa pelea? Si nunca hubiese intentado salvar a esas palomas no habría conocido al recipiente de Astaroth, Satán no le habría encontrado, quizás todo habría sido diferente.

Pero el habría no existe, e intenta no pensar en ello; él no es así, lo sabe, sabe que esto no es más que un momento de debilidad, que a la mañana siguiente todo en él habrá vuelto a la normalidad: el optimismo, las sonrisas, la determinación... Pero está cansado, necesita un respiro, un momento para liberar sus inquietudes antes de volver a encerrarlas en lo más profundo de si mismo y retomar con fuerza el camino que se he impuesto.

Porque a fin de cuentas, ya ha pasado un año, aún no ha encontrado a Satán y mucho menos ha aprendido a atarse una corbata.

 _¿Te da rabia? Pues demuéstrame que has madurado ¿Hecho?_

-Te lo demostraré. Vas a flipar membrillo- sonrió sin ganas _-_ Papá.


	3. Balas y faldas

**Drabble 3:** _Género- Western_

* * *

Rin llegó al cuarto como un muerto en vida, estaba tan cansado que lo único en lo que pesaba era tumbarse en la cama, además estaba solo, nadie (Yukio) iba a decirle nada por dormirse con el uniforme y la televisión encendida; después de correr tras un goblin por todo el parque de atracciones su cuerpo, aunque agotado, estaba aún activo, no lograría dormirse en un buen rato y prefería mirar algún programa absurdo que el techo blanco de la habitación.

Intentando no ahogarse con la almohada al estar boca abajo, alcanzó el mando y encendió la televisión; no cambió de canal, justamente comenzaba una película: _"El bueno, el feo y el malo"_ No era un fanático, pero prefería el western al tarot.

Quizás estaba muy cansado, o la peli era un coñazo, pero logró dormirse antes de que el bueno de Clint Eastwood apareciese en pantalla.

Abrió los ojos con molestia, una luz incidía directamente en sus párpados. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado a la claridad del lugar descubrió que no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en una taberna, con un montón de mujeres ebrias en la barra, algunas amenazándose con pistolas a la entrada y otras frente al escenario, mirando en su dirección con mucha atención y sonrisas... ¿Lascivas?

-Es nuestra primera actuación ¿No estás nervioso Okumura?

-¿Koneko?-a su derecha el chico de gafas le sonreía mientras jugaba con un dobladillo de la falda... Espera ¿Falda? Rin no pudo contener la carcajada- Tio qué pintas traes ¡Llevas hasta tacones!

-Claro, como todos- respondió extrañado.

-¿Todos?

-Bon, Shima, Yukio, el coordinador Mephisto. Y tú también, Okumura ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

Normalmente Rin habría estallado en carcajadas al imaginarse a Suguro con un vestido de cabaret, el problema es que no le hizo falta, al final de la fila pudo encontrarlo con un vestido aterradoramete igual al suyo.

-¡Ay mi madre! ¡Llevo un puto vestido!

-Muy buenas tardes señoritas- la voz de Shura llegaba desde la barra- Con ustedes: ¡Los jovencitos de la Vera cruz!

Antes de asimilar la situacion (él y los chicos subidos a un escenario con vestidos) la música comenzó y sin poder deternerse sus piernas empezaron a moverse solas, levantandose a alturas impensables, animadas por los vítores femeninos.

 _ **Levanta rodilla, extiende pierna, ahora la derecha**_... Así durante toda la canción y un tiroteo cerca de la barra, pero ellos siguieron bailando.

El final estaba cerca, habían agarrado la parte baja de la falda, levantándola peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna, y con pasitos cortos daban la vuelta.

 _Oh no_

Había visto suficientes películas para saber qué significaba eso, pero los gritos de Izumo (que había aparecido de repente) lo confirmaron.

-¡Vamos mozuelos! ¡A ver esos traseros!

 **-¡AAAAH!**

Estaba de vuelta en su cama, sudando cual cerdo; la película aún estaba puesta y con rapidez apagó la televisión. Se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos, respirando con dificultad.

Nunca más volvería a dejar la tele para dormirse, mucho menos una película del oeste.

* * *

Esto es lo más western que he conseguido teniendo en cuenta que nunca he leído ni escrito nada de este género, así que es todo lo que he podido hacer -.-"


	4. Envidia

**Drabble 4:** _Emoción- Envidia_

* * *

Todas las personas tienen un ídolo, un ser por encima de ellos al que admirar, amar y alcanzar, en el que depositan sus objetivos sin saberlo; lo curioso es que muchos de ellos no son conscientes de esa mirada soñadora sobre su espalda.

Son una figura de superioridad por poseer las cualidades que el otro desea: voluntad, optimismo, seguirdad en si mismos, carisma, valentía...

Pero siempre hay que tener cuidado con la admiración, puede volverse algo obsesivo y peligroso, puede llevarnos a dar con el lado más oscuro de nosotros, ese lugar en el que habitan los miedos, la ira, la deseperación y la envidia.

De un momento a otro, y sin saberlo, Rin había dejado de ser aquella persona que Yukio quería y admiraba, ahora era un ser superior que poseía lo que él quería, la sombra que le cubría, el ojo del huracán de su envidia.


End file.
